In recent years, web services have been growing in popularity. In addition, as email and calendaring software evolve to provide more features to end users, there is a push to provide new features for email and calendaring in a manner that can be deployed via web services. Currently, the location field for a meeting or scheduling request is an underutilized component in calendaring and scheduling software. In order to provide opportunities for client applications to provide enhanced location field functionality, an email and calendaring software server will need to be extended to support this functionality and an application programming interface (API) for an email and calendaring web service will need to expose this functionality.
In order to expose a particular functionality, an API method is created along with a corresponding namespace, and the structure for the response from the web service is defined. When a particular functionality is exposed, a client application can then take advantage of the functionality and present enhanced features to a user of a client device on which the client application is run.